A Different Kind of Darkness
by DarkAcolyt18
Summary: Ok, guys, this is my first fic, so please don't be to hard on me. Yes, this is YAOI, so if you don't like guyXguy stuff, please don't read it. If I get flamed, So basically, Beast Boy gets a power boost, from a really cool stranger. Beast BoyXOC


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, AND I NEVER WILL!!!** there, i said it... :(

Please don't kill me, as this is my first fic, and if you get the chance review, and give me some ideas as to where this should go... I LOST ALL OF MY WORK on my last computer!!! And I don't remember any of it., THANX :P

**_CHAPTER ONE: RAVEN'S BROTHER? OH YES I DID!!!_**

Life was quiet in Hero City… yeah, right. It wasn't a sunny day, the birds weren't singing, and there weren't any children running around singing. It was actually nighttime, and there were clouds partly covering the moon, causing what shadows there were to blend in with the darkness. Perfect cover for the young man who was slowly creeping up the path to the Titan's tower. "Oh, dear sister, you _will_ die tonight." The boy then stopped, thinking to himself, _Why am I walking when I could just teleport in_? He closed his eyes, and spoke three words.

"**Asaroth Metrion Synthos."**

A black bird seemed to float up from the ground, enveloping him, and then taking him back into the earth. A few seconds later, he reappeared in the Titan Tower living room.

"So, she was right. You _were_ able to get in. Unfortunately, just because you don't have permission, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kick you out."

The young man turned to face the voice, only to see a tiger tensing, ready to pounce. "Beast Boy? I never would've guessed that they'd stick you on guard duty. You aren't very reliable, after all." The tiger pounced, and the man shifted his body into s defensive posture. **"Asaroth Atrion Synthos." **A wall of black light, edged with white, appeared in front of him. The tiger crashed into the wall, and went through it, turning back into the green skinned boy that it actually was. The man caught him, and then held him, as a groom would hold a bride.

"You know, I have always admired your spirit, but you still can't fight. Why do they even let you stay? Oh, wait, I forgot. Robin lets you stay as a pet, doesn't he?" Beast Boy, who was knocked out through all of this, woke up and was able to hear the part about Robin keeping him as a pet. He tensed, and then brought his foot up, connecting it with the man's head. The man flew backwards, crashing into a wall. Beast Boy landed on his feet, in a very balanced Tae Kwon Do form. "Robin does NOT keep me as a pet! I am his partner, just like everyone else! How dare you say anything bad about him!"

The man got up, and said, "I dare, because I am Crow, and my sister, Raven, feels the same way. I still share that special bond with her, even if she doesn't want it. So, any other questions?" The green-skinned boy was still, and then fell to his knees, crying. "So, you hit his soft spot. Congratulations. Now you're dead." Crow turned around, just in time to see a blue beam of light shoot at him. He jumped up, and waved his hand at the beam, and a shield of black light appeared in front of it. The beam connected, and was deflected towards Beast Boy. A shadow flitted away from the window, grabbing him away, just before the beam hit. It tore a rut into the floor, and smashed the window that was behind him, but he remained unharmed. Robin placed Beast Boy back down on the floor, after closing his eyes, and pressing the spot on his neck that made him black out. He then turned back to the intruder and took out his sword. "Now, you will pay." " There seems to be a running theme here. And yet, none of you have taken me out ." He raised his hands, and pointed his fingers like guns, pointing them at the sky.

"**Asaroth Melanon Synthos."**

Black light swirled around Robin and Cyborg, pushing them into the ground. Just as they were about to succumb completely, Raven and Starfire shot out of the hallway which led to their rooms. "You will not hurt friends Robin and Cyborg!" Starfire flew into the air, followed immediately by Raven. They put their hands together, and put their other hands out. A vortex of bright green and black light appeared in between them, and then shot lightning from it's center. The lightning blast hit Crow square in the chest, throwing him into a window, which shattered, and knocked him completely out of the tower. He started to fall, and was just about to hit the water when he took out a wand he had attached to his belt. He pointed it at the water, and said, "Raise." A water spout shot up and caught him, and carried him back to shore. He floated onto the beach, and turned to the water. "Be gone." It collapsed, drenching everything within its path, including Crow, who didn't seem to mind it. He turned to look back at the tower. "I'll come back, sister. And when I do, you WILL be sorry." A cloud of dark magic descended on him, and he was gone.

CHAPTER 2

Robin picked himself up off the ground, and turned to help Cyborg up. "Thanks, man. Dude, I thought I was gonna be crushed!" "Yeah. Whatever he was doing, Raven, …" Raven floated down to kneel beside Beast Boy. "Robin, I can't even come close to what he just did. You know that my powers are strictly telepathic. The words that I use serve their purpose only as a focus for me. However, they can also be used as words that control the flow of dark magic. That's what my, … brother… was using when he attacked both of you." She put her hand on Beast Boy's head, and closed her eyes.

A black light, edged with a pale glow engulfed her hand. A few seconds later, the light faded, and she took her hand away. "He won't remember this in the morning. Let's put him to bed." She snapped her fingers, and he started to rise until he was about hip level with Raven. She walked towards his room, and waited for Robin to punch in the code for his room. When the door slid open, she directed him to his bed. She laid him down, and snapped her fingers again. His pillow fluffed itself, to make his head comfortable, and his sheets came up to cover him, not his blanket, because he was always complaining about his blanket being to hot. When everything was done, they left him in his room… unaware that a shadow still lingered in the doorway… a shadow which looked exactly like him.

The next morning, it was business as usual in the Titan Tower. Robin was up at 6 preparing breakfast for everyone, Cyborg and Starfire were outside caring for their fruit, vegetable, and flower gardens, Raven was in her room, immersed in her books, and Beast Boy was still sleeping. When the smell of food drifted into his room, however, he sprang out of bed and flew towards the kitchen, almost crashing right into Robin. He slowed himself down just in time, but not slowly enough that he didn't scare his best friend. "AAAHHHH!!!" Robin, who was carrying plates of pancakes and eggs and bacon, threw them into the air as he assumed a defensive stance. As soon as he realized it was Beast Boy, he dropped the stance, and he commenced catching the plates before they hit the ground, or spilled anything.

As soon as he caught them all, he put them back on the counter, gently, before whirling to face BB. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?! DON"T RUN IN THE TOWER!!!!" Beast Boy was shocked. He had never been yelled at for something like this before. "What are you, some kind of animal?!" The words cut Beast Boy to his core… but he didn't know why. "I… I'm sorry, Robin, I… won't do it again." He turned around and… walked briskly back to his room, where as soon as he went in, turned and punched in the security code t block access to his room. He leaned his head against the door, and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"You know, you don't have to cry." Beast Boy spun around when he heard the voice. There was no one else in the room but him. Where had the voice come from? "You can hear me, and right now that's all you can do. It's alright, though. If you want to see me, and in the end of it all, fix things, and make it to where you won't have to cry, ever again, then you need to step it up. Take control of the situation . I can help, but you have to trust me." Beast Boy thought to himself, _I'm __going crazy!_ But, now that he thought about it, he did cry a lot, and he wanted to stop. He wanted power like Raven and Starfire had. They had so much confidence in themselves, and they could do almost anything they wanted. He wanted that kind of power. He asked the air, wishing _desperately _that the voice would respond, "Will you help me? I trust you." He swore he could feel the air vibrate in his room. All of a sudden, a beam of black light shot out of his mirror, landing just in front of him. As the light took form, BB was shocked to see it was… him! But, this version of him looked darker, and a little bit more… evil. The mirror Beast Boy put his hand out and said, "If you are ready for this journey, take my hand, and we will make you more powerful." It smiled, and pushed its hand farther out. Beast Boy took one more look at the door, and then turned to his mirror self. "Let's do it." He grabbed the hand, and felt himself being pulled in directions that he didn't know existed. When it was done, he found himself kneeling in front of someone. Someone who looked _really familiar. _

"Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect you Beast Boy. Nevertheless, I am pleased." Beast Boy looked up into the face of someone who looked almost exactly like Raven, except his cloak was tattered, and was a dark shade of red, instead of blue, which happened to be Raven's favorite color. "So, if I am correct, you wish to have powers that you do not. Yes?" Beast Boy nodded, but then scooted away from him a little. "What… What would I have to do?" The guy leaned down and put his hand on the side of BB's face. "Just trust me, and I will take care of everything." He leaned in, and Beast Boy felt his face warming. "What are you gonna do… Crow?" The man opened his eyes just a little bit wider. Beast Boy wondered how he knew the name, but he knew it was right. "Really, what are you gonna do?" Crow smiled. "This." He leaned in, closing the distance between them, before he softly brushed his lips against the younger's.


End file.
